Sleep
by Naruhina321
Summary: Naruhina Day 10 - Sleep


"Hinata, I summoned you here because Naruto has been a little...off lately"

"O-Off? How off?" Questioned Hinata.

"Like he-can't-do-any-missions-until-he's-on type of off" said Tsunade.

Hinata was shocked! Naruto was never one to slack and miss an opportunity for a mission, and the kid loved to sleep for crying out loud.

"He's been restless from lack of sleep and he won't go to bed. So I need someone to go look after him to make sure he gets his rest" Said Tsunade.

"It's more of a favor than a mission" said Shizune.

"And seeing as you have...certain feelings for him...I thought ya know why not Hinata, she seems to have a liking toward him." Tsunade smiled at Hinata.

"So go and help him get to bed...and he might be a little bit umm, well...you'll see" Tsunade said sort of warning Hinata.

Hinata left Tsunade's office and began to go to Naruto's house (Don't ask how she knows where he lives I think we all know how)

'I-I have to take care of Naruto...all by myself...' Was all she could think of on her way over.

* * *

'Knock knock'

"Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata through the door.

"Naruto-kun? Hello are you awake?" Hinata's muffled voice finally reached Naruto and he got up slowly as he trudged to the door.

He opened the door only to see Hinata and he rubbed his eyes. "Hinata-chan?" he questioned wearily.

"N-Naruto-kun?! Oh my, you need to get to bed!" Said Hinata as soon as she saw his condition.

He had dark eye circles under his eyes he looked completely worn out and skinnier than usual. He looked weak and just about ready to collapse.

Hinata rushed into the apartment to take him to his bed.

She put one of his arms over her shoulder and began walking him to his bed. Even though he looked skinnier he was still quite heavy for Hinata so when she got to the bed and tried to place him down and it didn't work it was becuase she fell bringing him down with her.

Hinata was lying with her back on the bed and Naruto hovering above her like he was going to kiss her.

"mmm, Hinata-chan" he moaned.

Hinata blushed at this and then Naruto leaned in closer.

He ended up smelling her hair.

"Mmm Hinata-chan smells good, mmm"

She tried to get him off so she could get him to sleep but then he plopped on her, head in her chest arms around her waist.

"mmmmm Hinata-chan is soooo soft" he purred rubbing his head in her chest.

Hinata was blushing madly at this point.

'So this is what Tsunade meant when she said he would be a little "off" huh' thought Hinata.

She kept trying to leave his grasp because she needed to make sure he got his rest but she couldn't if he was sniffing her hair and rubbing his head in her chest.

"N-Naruto-kun you need to sleep" Hinata tried to tell him.

"Why can't I just sleep with you, Hinata-chan you smell and feel so nice" he said groggily.

Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-kun-"

"Please, Hinata-chan"

Hinata sighed.

If it got him to sleep she didn't see why not.

"O-Okay N-Naruto-kun, I will stay here with you."

"yay...Hinata-chaaannnn" He faded away starting to snore.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he realized he had finally slept.

He smiled "finally" he yawned.

Then as he got up he felt someone else under him and looked only to see HInata.

"Hinata-chan?" He questioned a bit shocked.

'What's Hinata doing...oh my god...it wasn't a dream...I actually...' His thoughts were wild as he thought about what he had done.

Then he glanced at Hinata once more.

'She looks really peaceful' he thought.

Hinata began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she muttered.

Then realizing where she was she got wide eyed and hopped out of bed quickly.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I didn't, I'm sorry" she said not making eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and took her hand.

"It's okay, Hinata. I'm the one who asked you to stay with me, remember?"

Hinata blushed and pressed her fingers together while blushing. (old habits die hard)

Naruto watched her and smiled at her antics. She's always done that and he always wondered why.

"Anyway, Hinata-chan you hungry? We could go to Ichiraku's if you want?" Invited Naruto totally oblivious to how happy that would make her.

Hinata nodded "Sure, Naruto-kun"

They walked out of his apartment and went on their way to Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruto was talking excitedly. Talking about why he couldn't sleep for days, and the mission that scared him half to death before all this adding to his list of why he couldn't sleep.

Hinata was laughing and smiling at the way he told his stories.

She always loved it. How involved he really was and how he made her feel like she had been right there to share the experience with him.

As they were walking happiness overtook her and she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't help but think about how she got to be there walking next to Naruto alone laughing and talking. When she thought back to it she realized.

All of this happened, the reason that she was there, was because Naruto was having trouble sleeping.

She knew she loved to sleep before and if sleep were a real person she'd love it even more, for sleep is what brought her close to her loved one.


End file.
